


Haruka and Nozomi

by yunchannn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anime inspired, Coming of Age, Drama, Falling In Love, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Modern Setting, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Teen Romance, YA, average high school kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchannn/pseuds/yunchannn
Summary: Yamazaki Haruka is the lazy and carefree math genius. Fujisaki Nozomi is the perfectionist honor student who is still figuring himself out. Both are hiding a secret from the world. And both are guys. If they fall in love would it result to a happy ending?[WORKING TITLE AND SUMMARY]





	Haruka and Nozomi

 “Stun you piece of shit!”

“Makoto…” I grin at my friend before mustering on my best imitation of Yamada-sensei’s voice. “Watch your language.”

Kairi who is sitting on my left punches my arm and laughs. “Hey that reminds me we should really get to class.”

“Yeah I’m not enjoying this game.” Makoto sighs and truthfully neither am I.

“Alright should we go now?”

They shouldn’t have put up an Internet café near the school. Cutting class gets more tempting.

“And what? Face Yamada-sensei’s wrath?” Kairi said

“And today he’s gonna return our midterm exams too.” Makoto added

“Which is why we should go. You know I like pissing him off.” I click on QUIT GAME and my friends reluctantly do the same.

“Easy for you to say Haruka you’re like, his favorite student.” Kairi commented as we stand up and grab our bags off the floor. I couldn’t help but smirk.

“Hah I can’t wait to see how you two losers did poorly on the test.”

* * *

 

Just as Kairi had predicted, the first thing we hear upon entering the classroom was Yamada-sensei’s wrath. “Yamazaki and co!” he yelled as soon as he saw us. “Classes started twenty minutes ago.”

“Oh sorry sensei my dog ate my alarm clock.” I know it’s a corny ass joke but I grin back at Yamada-sensei just to see his reaction.

The class laughs and Yamada-sensei lets out a low “grrr” kind of sound as he watches me and my pals occupy the remaining three seats on the last row. He shakes his head before going over his bag and pulling out a bunch of papers. “Since we’re all present thanks to Yamazaki and his friends deciding to grace us with their presence, as promised I will return your test papers now. We’ll go over the mistakes most of you made.”

Hah, except for me. I grin at my friends but they’re not even smiling back. In fact they look sick all of a sudden. Makoto groans and clutches his stomach, an indication that he’s nervous. Kairi looks like he’s about to throw up. The guy in front of me hands me my test paper so I tear my eyes away from my friends for a while and reach for the paper like it’s a trophy.

**94/100**

Six mistakes? I quickly went over to search for the items I made a mistake on. Oh yeah right I had incomplete solutions for the last two items. But what the hell right at least I answered everything and now for the recognition. Yamada-sensei looks in my direction and I swear I saw him sigh.

“As usual Yamazaki is top of the class again with a score of 94.”

The class goes “ooooh” and “whoaaaa” and some of them even claps for me. Man I should’ve prepared a speech.

“You know Yamazaki, just because you’re naturally talented at this stuff doesn’t mean you get to come to my class late.” But this part my classmates don’t seem to care and neither do I. How many times have I heard this anyway? Yamada-sensei has been our math teacher since first year so I’ve lost count already. I look over at my friends’ scores instead.

**58**

**40**

“Seriously guys? Didn’t I teach you about the polynomial thing you didn’t get?”

“Oh yeah? You were teasing us the whole time Haruka.” Makoto said accusingly and yes its true I did tease them a lot while trying to teach them the parts they didn’t understand but now that Makoto looks like he might cry makes me feel guilty.

Just a little bit.

Kairi did not bother hiding his frustration. With a loud sigh he stuffs his test paper inside his bag without even folding it. “At this rate I might be forced to have supplementary classes.”

“Yeah me too.” Together, Makoto and Kairi glare at me and I raised my hands in defeat but without losing the smugness in my face as if to say _hey I can’t help that I’m so good at math_ but since I’m there “good” friend I offer to help them for the next lessons. They gave me a look of distrust instead.

“Sensei who is the highest in class B?” a glasses wearing kid from the first row pipes up.

“Yeah is there someone who got a higher score than Yamazaki-san?” another guy asks. Oh come on guys, I almost want to tell them because this made the class erupt in excited murmurs, Nobody can beat my 94.

But I was wrong.

Yamada-sensei pushes his glasses up. “Yeah there is someone from class B who got a higher score than Yamazaki here.”

I almost thought Yamada-sensei was joking. He was doing this to get back at my stupid antics. But from his serious expression I could tell this was no joke. He didn’t even sound smug at all. He sounded like he was reciting a fact, that this was a natural thing, someone getting a higher score than me in math and this annoys the heck out of me. The class breaks in even more excited  chatter, demanding to know who this guy is. Yamada-sensei opens his textbook and starts flipping through it. “In fact he’s the highest among all of you second years.”

Wow I feel like my pride is being stepped on here! This is unacceptable! The spot of Best in Math belongs to me! Who is this brat that dare take my place?

“It’s Fujisaki Nozomi from 2-B. Got a 96. Minami-kun from 2-D only got 89 and Kobayashi-kun from 2-C got 91.”

I didn’t hear the other two names nor did I care about them because as soon as it registered to my brain that this Fujisaki dude is the one who beat me by two points I knew right away what I should do.

My classmates don’t seem to be bothered as much as I do. Instead they start worshipping this Fujisaki kid.

“Really it’s Fujisaki?”

“I knew all along it would be him!”

“Fujisaki-san’s amazing!”

Which then transitions to stuff about him.

“As expected of someone on the student council!”

“Hey I heard he got a 98 in Chemistry?”

“And he got a 95 in English! Can you believe it?”

From all these talks (Yamada-sensei didn’t even bother silencing them. I bet he’s enjoying this because it shuts me up) I can already feel myself starting to hate this Fujisaki guy. Man I hate people like him those smart ass preppy kids I bet he wears thick glasses and never lets his hair touch the back of his collar and he doesn’t run in the hallway, calling out people who does. I bet he’s a teacher’s pet too always going to the faculty office to ask something and always raising his hand in class blessing everyone with his profound wisdom. I hate people like him.

As if sensing my distaste (and crushed spirit) my friends were now the ones grinning at me. “Ooooh Haruka looks like you’ll have to ask this Fujisaki guy to teach you. He might raise your score to a 96!”

They sure are enjoying this, the stupid bastards.

Huh, I don’t care if he’s on the SC I’m not gonna let someone best me in the only subject I’m good at.

I sat there thinking if ever I will meet this Fujisaki guy along the hallway (it suddenly occurred to me that I don’t even know his face. But I’ll ask around) I’ll stick out my foot so he’ll trip and land with his butt on the floor. What a sight that would be!

But again, I was wrong.

 

 


End file.
